gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe Reborn
To combat the menace of Cobra, an elite team of men and women are needed. Issue summary The story begins with several events where military men and women experience first hand the presence of Cobra. In a slaughterhouse in Arlington, Master Sergeant Conrad Hauser breaks free from his bonds and kills his Cobra captors. In Atlanta, Shana O'Hara goes on a practice spar with her relatives only to find out her uncle is infected with the Omega Black virus. Somewhere in Mindanao, Philippines, Sgt. Wilkinson and Capt. Hart-Burnett lead several rangers to a Cobra outpost only to have the tables turned against them and results in several of the men becoming permanently blind. At San Francisco Bay, US Navy Seal Craig McConnel takes his girlfriend Mini out to surf. The Golden Gate Bridge explodes and Mini is killed while McConnel nearly drowns from the debris. In the Pentagon, Colonel Abernathy works with Hauser over a list of soldiers they are assembling for a special team. Hauser is skeptical that any of the candidates would willingly give up their names and career for an enemy that does not exist. Abernathy would let the candidates decide for themselves and then he notices that Shana O'Hara is in quarantine. Before Hauser could find out more from him, he gets locked out of the computer system and the Cobra insignia appears on the screen. Their system is hacked. Abernathy is leaving the room to find out what is going on and when he opens the door, Hauser is right in front of him. It is then revealed that the Hauser in the room is an impostor. The two Hausers fight it out but the faker manages to escape. Fort Detrick, Maryland. A man in black togs and mask infiltrates the USAMRIID Center. At the same time, another infiltrator makes his way and plants an explosive under the parked vehicle that brought Abernathy to the place. The first intruder enters O'Hara's room and checks her military dogtags. She awakens only to find no one but Dr. Carla Greer. She is informed that her brother's infection is advanced and has to stay in the facility longer while her father is safe. Abernathy enters the room and informs her of her uncle's demise. She is angry and vengeful and will do anything to get back at those responsible. Abernathy asks her if anything meant giving up her identity and family. Abernathy and O'Hara walk outside to discuss more about the group they are forming. At just that instant, the black clad stranger shoots at Abernathy's coffee cup causing everyone to go for cover. O'Hara was positioned just by the jeep they were about to board and notices a bomb attached to the bottom. Dr. Greer arrives outside and provides everyone with smoke cover to get to safety. In Fayeteville, North Carolina, Hauser recruits the rest of the members that will make up the team. US Marine Corpsman Hinton managed to infiltrate a contingent of Cobras in North Carolina along with Craig McConnel. He is operating under the call name of Roadblock while McConnel is Rock 'n Roll. Together, they learn the group's target is Mount Silver. Hart-Burnett receives their transmission in Morse code. Abernathy briefs his team on what they had to give up to become part of special group G.I. Joe and then proceeds to issue them their code names. G.I. Joe is mobilized and heads to Mount Silver where Cobra raided the cache of classified military hardware stored there. Cobra's specific target is the hi-tech spy plane code named Black Dragon Six. Featured Characters Errors Items of note *'First Appearances:' Reloaded versions of Beach Head, Doc, Duke, Hawk, Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Snake-Eyes and Stalker. *Lady Jaye is a captain working for the Defense Intelligence Agency. *Rock 'n Roll is a US Navy SEAL. *Snake-Eyes doesn't look like to be part of any man's army. *While there is a version of Doc named Carla Greer, the reloaded version is meant to be a female version of the regular RAH character. *Roadblock is a US Marine. *The Pit is located in Montgomery County, Maryland. Footnotes Category:Devil's Due issues